To Ashes Thou Shall Return
by Knaito
Summary: "I've woken up in a bleak world. One that has only seen suffering, pain, and loss. I don't know how I got here. They all told me I died, but the question is how? I want to go home, and no one is going to stop me. Not even the Lords of Cinder. As long as I have a friend by my side, I am unstoppable."
1. Chapter 1: Reborn in Ashes

**Forgive me if I make lore violations in this story. Those are either because of my limited knowledge of the lore, or my simple disregard for it for storytelling reasons.**

 **Also, MC is a complete noob.**

* * *

My name is Antoine d'Airell, son of the Baron of Airell, Jean Francoise d'Airell, and Monica Juste d'Airell. I am a knight, more specifically, a Frère-Chevalier of the Hospitaller Order. I was an active member in the great war between Christendom and the rogue mercenary company known as the Black Dogs. What happened during the time was… fuzzy. I can barely remember any of it except for the fact that I was part of it. But then again, my thoughts would have been way more coherent if I wasn't trapped in a void of freezing nothingness.

It was cold and dark. It felt as if my body had been squeezed into a tight space. I felt trapped and powerless. I needed to be free. I felt as if my body had no freedom over itself as I kept trying to summon the strength just to move a bit. But, I felt a strange power fill me as my body began to strengthen, giving me enough power to break free from my prison and finally be able to move. I use this newfound strength to kick as hard as I could, popping off the lid of my prison and finally shedding some light as I realized that I was in a coffin this whole time.

I step out of my coffin, and hear a metal clanking noise, my awareness still rather blurry. I realized that I was in full knight regalia. I was wearing my armet helm together with steel shoulder pads and steel cuirass and a chainmail skirt. My steel cuirass had its usual tabard on top with the usual white cross on a black background. In short, I was in my normal full armor for some reason. But my attention shifted towards the strange scorch markings on the ground. I looked back to my coffin and saw my broadsword and kite shield. I took them both and followed the scorch markings. The environment was bleak and dark, so I raised my shield in preparation for any sort of ambush while still slowly following the scorch markings. A cold breeze brushed against my helmet, a raspy voice whispering into my ear.

" _Go forth Ashen One…"_

I had no idea what this 'Ashen One' was but I shrugged it off, deciding to just keep following the scorch marks. I kept walking slowly until I encountered the first sign of life in this dark and damp canyon. A hooded figure, wielding a broken sword. Its hair was withered and its body overall was bony, making me wonder how such thin legs could support it or how such scrawny arms could even hold a sword. But the moment it faced me, my whole body went cold. Its eyes were empty, carrying no life or emotion. Its mouth was gaping showing its dirty and broken teeth. Its whole face was as pale as a sheet. This was not a live and well human, if it were even human at all. It walked with a lifeless shuffle, wandering aimlessly.

I slowly approached the creature but as I got closer to it, it let out an inhuman screech as it shuffled hastily towards me, raising its sword as if it were ready to swing. I planted my feet on the ground and steeled myself as I raised my shield. The monster thrusts at me with its broken sword, striking my shield with surprisingly strong force. The creature then recoiled as I then quickly took the opportunity to thrust into it before kicking it down. Shockingly, it was still moving as it motioned to get up. I quickly stamped my foot onto its back and stabbed its skull putting the creature down for good. I lifted my visor and wiped the sweat off my forehead as I began to wonder to myself.

" _Where am I?"_ I thought to myself as I continued to wander the canyon, before doing the sign of the Cross and muttering to myself. _"In nomine Patre et Filii et Spiritu Sancti…"_

Of course, there were more of those ghoulish creatures, wielding their broken swords. I stayed behind my shield made sure to fight them one on one, not allowing myself to get surrounded. Of course if more than one got close, I would slash my sword with much wider range to repel them. These dull-minded creatures were not much of a challenge for any trained swordsman. It only took about two well-placed slashes to down them, slightly harder than your average human opponent, but their lack of skill makes it almost too easy.

" _What the hell are these things?"_

That was until I felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned to see another ghoulish figure pointing a rather large crossbow at me. I held up my shield and walked towards the figure, tanking crossbow shots as I went. As soon as I got close enough, I delivered a devastating slash and cut the creature in two, making sure that it would finally go down. I breathed in and breathed out, seeing a brighter light at the end of the path. I ran out to see myself at a cliffside, over a cloudy and foggy landscape. I looked to my right and saw a massive castle to my right, but seeing as the path only went upwards, I followed suit and found myself at what looked to be a campsite, complete with a fireplace at the middle. I thought best to rest here as I saw that my journey wasn't over yet. I decided to start a bonfire as I began to adjust the wood to suit my needs.

But much to my shock, the bonfire lit itself as soon as I extended my hand towards it. I looked at my hands, which weren't even burning at all, still unable to comprehend how I even did that.

" _Did… I just light it by myself?"_

I decided to just set that question aside and just rest instead. I sat down in front of the fire and breathed for a bit. I then noticed something glowing in my trouser pockets as I took out a strange flask that glowed orange, like the glowing ember of a dying fire. I opened the flask to find that the liquid was lukewarm to the touch. I was tempted to drink it but I declined as I needed to keep moving. Strangely, that small stop restored my strength rather quickly as I felt fully rested the moment I left. I spotted a few buildings in the distance and decided to move in that direction.

I moved down the stone path to only find more of those ghoulish things, curled up along the road. I decided to be discreet and just silently dispatch them. Of course, one manage to get the jump on me and slash me at my back. I quickly rolled aside and put a well-placed thrust into his back and then kicking him off the cliff. I then saw a flaming bolt fly past my face, I turned to see another ghoulish figure wielding a crossbow. I decided to just quickly close the distance as I ran forward and slashed its head off. And beyond it, was a large metal door. I pushed open the doors and saw an arena-like area, with a giant knight statue in the middle, with a sword stuck in its chest. I walked forward and inspected the statue. But as I did, I heard a voice that whispered to me.

" _Pull the sword…"_ The strange voice commanded in my ear, before the wind took over.

I went against my instinct and tugged on the sword, pulling it out of the statue's chest. As I pulled on the strange coil-shaped sword, I noticed blood splatter from the statue, realizing that this was no stone statue. And much to my fear, the statue began to move. I quickly rolled back and raised my shield, preparing myself for whatever was coming. The statue then drew its tree-sized weapon and began to walk towards me menacingly. It then jumped towards me as I rolled out of the way in time. I kept backing up, hesitant to even attack as this beast that was so hell-bent on killing me. I backed up but realized that there was a cliff behind me. The beast then jumped and thrusted at me, making me roll once again to a safer spot. He was strangely slow with his attacks, perhaps I could take advantage of his cumbersomeness. He swung at me as I ducked and swung at his body, drawing blood. I could see that he was vulnerable to attacks, so I simply repeatedly dodged his attacks until I finally slashed him again, only for some black mass to burst from his body as he became an even greater abomination. I would have time to react, but he suddenly knocked me really far with his extra claw, sending me flying… And falling…

" _No… I got knocked too far… Is this really it? How I die?"_ I thought to myself as I plunged to my doom. _"Meeting my end against an abomination in a strange world? After finally escaping my dark prison, this is how I leave this world?"_

I could only think of so many regrets before I felt my body hit the ground and my vision blacken.

But suddenly, I wake up in cold sweat as I sit up immediately, finding myself at the bonfire. I look ahead to see the ghoulish creatures that I could have sworn I killed. I slapped myself in the head, making sure that I wasn't dreaming. I looked at my hands, still comprehending the whole situation.

" _Was that really all just a dream?"_ I wondered to myself as I decided to just stand up and continue with my journey.

I repeated my same strategy that I apparently dreamt of, stealthily killing the undead creatures. This time however, I saw a shining light in one of the caves nearby as I crept closer to investigate. There was a withered corpse with its back against the wall and above it, a glowing white orb. I touched the orb and it absorbed itself into my body as I strangely felt nothing. I decided to soldier on to the gate, where the same crossbow-wielding ghoul was. I quickly dispatched before I saw something different with the gate. It seemed to be covered with a thick fog. I attempted to traverse the fog as I was greeted with the same horrible sight I last saw in my dreams.

" _Merde."_ I muttered under my breath.

And that was the start of the cycle. I fought him, and died when that abomination squashed me like a bug. Woke up. Killed the ghouls. Fought him and died when he decided to jump onto me and smash me. Died when he smacked me while I tried to get up. Woke. Ran straight to boss then died when he kicked me away. Woke up. Got knocked off again. Died. Rinse. Repeat. Woke. Killed. Died. Woke. Killed. Died. Woke. Killed. Died. Woke. Died. Woke. Died. Woke. Died. Woke. Died. Died. Died. Died. Died. Died. Died. Died. Died.

Died.

It was a repeating cycle full of death. No matter how many times I tried, I always failed. It was _endless_. That cold sweat that I feel whenever I reawaken. The memories of the pain of every single slash and bruise he gave me. I couldn't take it anymore. What awaits is more death and more endless pain should I even continue?

All I could do was just crouch and stare at the fire in deep thought, still contemplating my options thought it seemed as if there were none at this point.

 _No! I needed to do this! There was still hope that laid ahead! That beast wasn't invincible, I saw it bleed. I could kill it. That abomination can and will die. I have to keep trying, I needed to say what laid on ahead. I would go forth and…_.

 _Suffer a thousand times more? This is pointless. This land is already desolate, I am already the only one left with these damned ghouls. There's no point even trying, I wish I was dead already. It would have been a blessing compared to this accursed cycle of death and reawakening._

 _I saw that beast falter at my blows, there is a chance! A small one, but a chance nonetheless! This reawakening after death will only help me learn from my mistakes, and even if I make another one, there is always a second chance. Soon enough, that beast_ _ **will**_ _fall._

 _What mistakes are there to learn if I die too quickly to even notice? What point is a chance if it is close to zero? Would I just waste my lives on just learning how to beat this damned beast? What's the point of the second chance, if I waste them just by making the same mistakes again?_

 _I-I can do this. I will get through it!_

 _I c-can't take it… I won't do this…_

 _I…_

 _I-I…_

I felt the voice in my head crack as I was literally stunned by what little I could do. I could feel my tears well up as my breathing became more panicked. I leaned forward and collapsed on my knees as I smashed the ground in frustration, unable to comprehend anything anymore.

I hated it. I wanted it to end right now. Be it death or a way out of this damned area, I would welcome it with open arms. Please… Just… End…

Please…

But as I was wallowing in frustration, I felt a rattle in my pouch, as I realized that I haven't even checked it. I looked through my pouch to find a strange glowing rock. It glowed like the cinder of a dying bonfire, letting off tiny sparks as if it were still burning. I closed my eyes as I instinctively crushed it in my hand, as I felt a warmth enter my chest. I felt a new strength take me over as I stood up. I saw my body was much similar to a burning flame, with small cinders and flickers escaping my body. I was amazed by this newfound strength I gained from crushing that ember and somehow absorbing its power. I gained new sight as I saw strange white engravings on the ground. I crawled towards the engraving and touched it, examining its contents before I saw it glow and a figure rise out, making me recoil in surprise as I crawled back frantically. God, I really hope I didn't summon some other abomination.

The figure glowed white, but as it kept rising, Antoine could make out the figure. It had a great helm that had golden winged ornaments on its sides. He wore a steel cuirass together with distinct steel pauldrons that had a black cross painted over them. His chestplate had a black cross in the middle, while his standards also bore a black cross. Overall, he also looked to be a well-armed knight with a longsword in hand. The figure looked at me as I tried to stand up, I could see the eyes behind the knight as I heard him mutter, taking off his helmet in the process.

"Antoine… Is that you?"

Wait, he knew me? I didn't remember any knight like him, except for… No. It can't be…

"Arend?" I dumbly asked while taking off my helmet.

Arend von Holland. A Ritterbrudder of the Teutonic Order, and wielder of the longsword. He is the son of the now deceased Count Karl Adolf von Holland, and the original heir to the County of Holland. He was one of my most steadfast friends back in Europe, as well as in the war against the Black Dogs. He is the best swordsman in the land and has no equal in a duel. If this really was him then he couldn't have picked a better time.

"Oh my God!" Arend said while suddenly embracing me. "Antoine!"

It really was Arend. By God, I don't know what's happening anymore, but I'm relieved anyway. I returned the embrace as I shook him a bit, just very happy to see him. But for some reason, he didn't let go when I was already motioning to free myself from his embrace. I even heard a bit of crying as I decided to ask him.

"Ahem, Arend?" I asked. "You're not letting go."

"My apologies." Arend said while letting me go and dusting himself. "It's just that seeing you has been the most pleasant surprise I've had. Seeing as to how long it's been."

"So Arend, how are you doing?" I asked with a smile. "How's the war going?"

That's when Arend's expression turned from a happy one to a worried one.

"Antoine… That was five years ago…" Arend said with much concern written on his face. "The war is over."

Now that confused the hell out of me. How the hell was the war over already? Has it already been that long? Why did Arend look like a ghostly figure? But most importantly, why was Arend so worried about what he just mentioned?

"Okay, so we won I assume?" I asked, in which Arend responded with a simple nod. "So what is with this concern?"

"You died." Arend said, straight to the point. "You died before the war was over."

I… died? That didn't make sense. I'm clearly here, alive and not-so-well. How did I even die? I can't even remember what happened beforehand. All I remember was a simple battle in the forest, and next thing I knew, I was here.

"What do you mean I died? As in, I perished?" I asked, trying to get more details. "How?"

"We… don't exactly know. You were captured at one point and Duke Thomas mounted a rescue. When he came back, he and his party refused to speak of what happened, all we knew was that you died."

"B-But how? I can't remember anything outside of– Hrngh!" I said as a sharp pain took away my train of thought.

"Antoine, are you alright!?"

"I-I'm fine, just a piercing headache…" I dismissed before inhaling and exhaling slowly. "So, while you're here, there might be something that I might need help with."

"Anything my friend," Arend said with a smile. "I'll be more than happy to indulge."

* * *

"Okay, this was NOT what I was expecting!" Arend shouted before he rolled out of the way of another blow.

"Just keep him occupied!" I shouted back at him as I raised my shield to block another strike. "We're slowly chipping him with our attacks, just be patient!"

"Had I known we were fighting a monster, I would have brought a damned polearm instead!" Arend complained before he glanced off another strike. "This fight's hard enough already."

"Just keep chipping at him! We're getting there soon enough!" I instructed before I was knocked back by another blow.

"Antoine!" Arend screamed in concern.

"I'm fine!"

I quickly got on my feet and dodged another attack. I ran in and quickly went in for more attacks. Arend quickly came and tried to slash as fast as he could. But suddenly, a giant black abomination grew out of the monster, just like before. Arend was repulsed by it, but at this point, I was used to it.

"What sort of abomination is that!?"

"That doesn't matter, just avoid its attacks and keep going for its lower half!" I said as I rushed in to carefully plan my next assault.

Thankfully, Arend had his advanced senses and instincts to dodge the attacks. Any fighter would have killed to have his awareness, skill, and speed in his combat. Unlike me, Arend was already a complete master of combat. But my train of thought is interrupted as I get thrown back by another blow. I slowly get up, noticing that my wounds weren't bleeding. I find the flask with the glowing orange liquid in my pocket, the aroma somehow becoming more enticing. Following my instincts, I chug down the liquid to find my wounds close with a glowing aura surrounding my body. I was fully healed and ready to get back into battle. I made a mental note to save on these flasks, seeing that their healing properties made them rather valuable with the lack of a priest. I recovered my footing, seeing Arend getting overwhelmed from the monster's constant attacks.

"A little help?"

"Over here!" I taunted while throwing a broken sword to catch the beast's attention. I dodged to the side as it pounced at me. As it was recovering, I made several swings at its body, drawing a lot of blood as it swung at me. I dodged on instinct and rolled out of harm's way. I raised my shield to tank another blow as it swung at me again. From behind, Arend swung at it's back and drew blood and wounded the beast further. The black abomination then tried to bite at me, but I dodged out of the way and slashed the beast some more. Arend then taunted the beast to try and get it to attack, and was met with the beast's black claws knocking him back. I ran in just in time to stab it straight in the back. The beast then swung at me, only for me to dodge the strike and land another hit, as Arend then proceeded to stab it also. Our combined attack seemed to do the trick as the beast then faltered, showing signs of defeat as it went on its knees and began to fade into ashes. While I proceeded to wipe the sweat off my head, I heard a raspy whisper in the air.

" _Heir of Fire destroyed…"_

I noticed that in the center of the arena, there was another unlit campfire in the middle of the place. I remembered their usefulness and I decided to approach it and extend my hand and light it, like before. I looked back to Arend, who was shocked that I could even do that. I simply sat down and decided to rest instead, with Arend sitting across me. I sighed, though the ordeal was tiring, I could not find the energy in me to even fall asleep… If that made any sense.

"What in the nine circles of hell did you get yourself into?" Arend sighed while wiping his face. "Even those orcs we faced back then were nothing compared to whatever these creatures are."

"I have no idea…" I sighed while downing a flask of the strange glowing liquid.

"What's that you're drinking?"

"I believe it's called an Estus flask, an item that carries the Bonfire's essence and restores the wounds of the Undead." I said instinctively before freezing. What the hell did I just say?

"How did you know that?"

"I… don't know." I said while glancing at the flask. "I just… blurted it out I guess. I think it's just a reflex." I shrugged off, the fatigue must be getting to me.

"Well pass some over, I'm parched." Arend said while reaching out for the Estus flask.

"Sure." I said while tossing a flask over to him. I watched him pop open the flask and sip it before spitting it out, making me snicker a bit.

"Blegh! What the hell is this!? Not even liquor is this bitter!" Arend spouted while quickly wiping his tongue with his cloth.

"Is it really that bitter?" I wondered before drinking down a flask of the glowing orange liquid. "I taste nothing."

"Your tongue must not be working then." Arend said while caressing his tongue with a cloth.

"Eh, matter of preference." I shrugged while drinking down another flask, before seeing Arend stare at my neck.

"What's that mark on your neck?" Arend said while glancing at it with a tilted head. "It looks rather sinister."

"Really?" I wondered as I felt my neck, feeling a circular imprint right on my neck. "Hmm, I'm not sure."

"Well, is it magical by any chance?"

"That's not important for now." I said while standing up and looking at the door before us. "We have to keep moving, I spotted a few buildings in that direction. Perhaps we will find our answers there."

"Okay then." Arend said while packing his longsword in. "Let's get to it then."

We both approached the doors and pushed them with all our might, slowly opening the gate until we could budge through. We looked around and found ourselves in a grim and bleak graveyard. Arend and I carefully traversed it before we saw some of the corpses move. Arend and I quickly moved to dispatch the corpses with ease. I quickly stabbed one before rolling aside and thrusting my sword into the crossbow wielding undead. I saw Arend dodge the strike from a spear and catch the spear. He then proceeded to break it before he then changed his longsword, holding it in a mordhau grip as he then used the guard to hook onto the monster's shield and pull him over. Arend then smacked his sword's pommel into his opponent's face, stunning him just long for Arend to kick him down and stab his sword straight into the downed beast. We saw that both enemies were defeated as we nodded at each other to move on to the next area.

We saw the building before us, it looked bleak, with a dim fire lighting inside. Arend and I shared a look of hesitation before we entered, to only find ourselves in a bleak-looking shrine, with five thrones at the end with lit candles littering the side. I could spot a withered corpse sitting down, presumably dead, I suppose. Arend and I raised our weapons and slowly walked in. We saw the shrine, it was dark and bleak, its walls and floor, crumbling from what its seemingly grand past. We slowly walk down to see a lady, sitting by the bonfire. She was a lady with white hair and a strange silver crown-like mask that covered her face. Her skin was pale white, almost as white as her hair. She wore a long-sleeved black dress with another black coat over dress top. Arend and I didn't know what to make of this as we crept closer to her, she turned her head to us and I suddenly just hid behind Arend out of fear for whatever monstrosity she would become, summon, call, or all of the above.

"Welcome to the bonfire, Unkindled One." She said with a gentle voice, similar to a motherly figure calling out to her child.

"Me?" Arend asked while pointing to himself.

"No, the one behind thee." She said while pointing at me as I cowered behind Arend. "Ashen One, art thou afraid of me?"

"Who is this Ashen One you speak of?" I asked, still hiding behind Arend. "I am Monsieur Antoine d'Airell, Frère-Chevalier of the Hospitaller Order!"

That was before I felt someone grab me and throw me aside. I gave a glare at Arend, who simply groaned and slapped his forehead.

"If you're going to say that, then might as well say it face-to-face!"

I stood up and dusted myself as I was face-to-face with the woman, though I had to look down a bit with her smaller height.

"Uh…" I said dumbly, not knowing what to say next.

"Do not be afraid, ashen one. I mean no harm to thee." She said while putting a hand on my cheek. "I tend to the fire and tend to thee."

"Um, okay then…" I trailed off before looking around. "Where am I?"

"Thou art in Firelink Shrine, ashen one. I am a Firekeeper." She said while curtsying.

I saw Arend wander off and speak to other people around the shrine as I spotted an old woman in her seat, while I spotted a muscular man working on some metal in the distance. I could only wonder about the sort of situation I was in. However, I might have been too obvious as the Firekeeper then proceeded to ask me.

"Thou seem troubl'd ashen one. Speak thine heart's desire, alloweth me to remedy what ails thee."

"I don't understand this whole thing." I admitted. "What is this whole Ashen One and Unkindled business? Why did I wake up in a grave? And those are only few of the questions I have in mind."

"Ashen one, thou doth not understand the nature of the Unkindled? Of the Age of Fire? Of the Lords of Cinder?"

"Can't say I know what those mean." I replied while crossing my arms.

"Impossible… If thou art truly Unkindled, then thou must have linked the Fire in ages past." Firekeeper said while looking at my body. "As I speak, your body burns with the spark of an Ember."

"I don't follow."

"In ages past, thou hadst link'd the fire and perished into ashes. Now thy task is to return the Lords of Cinder to their thrones." Firekeeper said while gesturing to the empty thrones. "Thou are not alone however. To this end, I am at thy side."

Okay, none of this still made sense. So I apparently linked some sort of flame long time ago and turned into ashes. And apparently this aura I'm having is caused by that weird stone is called an Ember. However, my confusion still largely lied with this 'Age of Fire' and the 'Lords of Cinder'. But I would have to make do with the far more simple questions.

"Who are these Lords of Cinder?"

"Beings with great power, beings whom has't link'd the fire in the past but could handle the flame's power."

"So they are powerful?"

"I must warn thee about their power, yes. They may be considered as gods at this point."

So I'm expected to just hunt these supposed gods!? What do they expect from a mere mortal man!? Apparently it all has to do with linking some sort of flame.

"Er okay then, I still don't understand this but let me ask, how did I link the fire before?" I asked while scratching my head.

"I cannot recall your attempted rekindling of the First Flame, I am merely bound to thee as thy servant."

"Then how will I know if I am the right person?" I asked while taking off my helmet. "Look at me, if you had seen me out there, then you would have your doubts as well. I died eighteen times to that _thing_ out there, and I only managed to get past it with a friend."

"You died eighteen times?" Firekeeper said while approaching me and putting her hand on my cheek, caressing it, and making me feel uncomfortable. "Art thou well? Doth thou need my assistance to heal?"

I took a step back, the Firekeeper's touch making me feel uneasy. The overall atmosphere of the shrine made me uncomfortable, so I made a silent Sign of the Cross and uttered a short prayer. I saw the Firekeeper give me an inquisitive look.

"Art thou well ashen one?" Firekeeper asked while approaching me.

"I don't… know." I trailed off while sitting down in front of the fire. "I'm already confused enough as it is."

"Ashen one, if thou needs't one answer to remedy thy doubt, what shall it be?"

I thought about that hard. For one, I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that I was stuck in some godless land filled with abominations even more repulsing than what I had previously thought to be repulsing. I was apparently dead to my comrades, saying that I had long died in some rescue mission. I was clearly fatigued from what happened.

"How do I return home? To France, to Amelborough, to wherever that's not here!"

I saw the Firekeeper put on a thinking pose as she then sat down.

"Where is home for thee, ashen one?" Firekeeper suddenly asked. "Whatever place you call home is either no more or far beyond your reach."

I trembled at that. I was stuck here. Left to face these monsters. I have already died to the weaker monsters, what more if I had to face these Lords of Cinder? Gods, monsters, demons. And I was just a man with a sword and shield, trying my best to not die in a world where I am but a mere insect. I collapsed on my knees and groveled, smashing it in frustration at my current situation. But I felt a hand on my shoulder as I heard the Firekeeper whisper.

"Ashen one, you has't gained more souls than I could ever imagine…" She said while examining my hand. "Where has't thou gained such power?"

I looked at her, confused at whatever mystical crap she was spouting but then I looked at my hands, which held a four-digit number, which was '3680'. I gave the Firekeeper a look of confusion as she then proceeded to sit down on the stairs and tapped her lap.

"Ashen one, come lay thine head on my lap and allow me to assist thee." Firekeeper said with a gentle smile.

I hesitated. For one, I was a grown man in knight armor and she was asking me to lay my head on her lap like I was a child. But I went against my better judgement and took off my helmet and laid my head on her lap. She then stroked my hair as I just held my breath and took it all in. She then said to me.

"Ashen one, these souls that you have gathered, will be thy strength. For to be an Unkindled is to be a vessel for souls. "

"Soul? As in the human spirit?" I asked, not familiar with her concept of the soul. "Souls are not a source of power. They are the immaterial subject of human consciousness and freedom."

"These souls doth in fact carryeth the consciousness of living beings." Firekeeper said softly. "Ashen one, those creatures that you cut down were once alive, driven insane as Hollows with pieces of their consciousness fleeting by the second. When you slay them, you absorb what is left of their humanity in the form of souls."

"And what do I do with them?"

"You touch the darkness within me and take nourishment from these sovereignless souls."

I thought about it. If I were to truly take on this mission, perhaps I would find a way home along my journey. And with nowhere else, there really was not much I could do. I held my breath before I softly told the Firekeeper.

"Grant me nourishment from these souls."

"Very well." Firekeeper nodded as she extended her hand over my head and began to mutter an incantation. "Let these souls, withdrawn from their vessels…"

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to absorb what power she had to offer. A few moments later and the incantation was over as I sat up and walked off. As I began to try and look for Arend, I heard the Firekeepr speak up.

"Ashen one, how old was't thou when thee perished?"

"Twenty seven years old, I think."

"Ah okay then, carry on." Firekeeper nodded at me.

I shrugged and went on my way as I found Arend admiring the wares of the strange muscular blacksmith.

"Arend, let's go."

"To where?" Arend asked with a confused expression, tilting his head sideways.

"To the bonfire. I was given instructions to 'Produce the coiled sword at the bonfire. The mark of ash will guide me to the land of the Lords. To Lothric, where the homes of the Lords converge.', I'm hunting down the Lords of Cinder."

"Well, I'm not exactly enlightened on the matter, mind filling me in along the way?" Arend asked me while we walked to the bonfire.

"Sure, but I don't think you'll like to hear it." I said as we both stood in front of the bonfire. I concentrated and conjured the coiled sword from thin air. I could see Arend's shocked face behind his helmet, deciding to calm him.

"Don't ask, I've learned a LOT of new tricks." I said before I then plunged the sword into the wood pile, producing the bonfire. I then extended my hand towards it, with Arend following suit. I then concentrated on saw an image of a castle wall coming into view, the High Wall of Lothric. I then closed my eyes as I warped myself and Arend towards our first destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Firekeeper stood by the fire, ever waiting for the Ashen One's return. She then sees the approach of the Shrine Handmaid, sitting beside her.

"This Ashen One is different."

"He is very innocent and childlike. Traits that cometh in short supply amongst warriors as tested as he." Firekeeper said while looking down at her lap. "His cries of distress and agony were… painful to hear. Much like hearing a child in agony or in pain."

"And that is why you let him rest on your lap?"

"I tend to the Ashen One. His suffering shall be mine, and I shall be servant to he. I shall only find comfort in his happiness."

"Very well then, I shall return to my duties and you to yours."

"Of course." Firekeeper nodded as the Shrine Handmaid walked away. Firekeeper's thoughts were on the Ashen One, or Antoine as he insisted she call him. She was servant to him, and his burdens were hers to ease, but meeting him has caused her to feel more… protective of him. Seeing how lost he was in all matters regarding the Linking of the First Flame, she felt obliged to nurture him and guide him. Now, she could only worry how he would handle the first trial ahead.

* * *

 **MC finally got gud.**

 **And done! I've finished my Dark Souls 3 submission! I'm rather proud of it and I would certainly like to hear what you think!**

 **Also, I have a few ideas for more Dark Souls 3 fanfics that I might try once I have more time.**


	2. Chapter 2: High Wall of Lothric

**Here's the second chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Arend and I stood on the castle wall, both of us were examining the whole landscape. I looked to the left to see a courtyard filled with undead and a dragon corpse on the side. I peeked over to the right to see a place guarded by tall axe-wielding undead and undead dogs. Arend and I looked at each other in hesitation before we proceeded to sit down next to the bonfire I lit up.

"I have never seen a world so bleak…" Arend lamented while looking around at the trees, which carried the frozen and pale corpses of what seemed to be human. "What sort of hell are we in?"

"Trust me when I say that this is tame to what horrors lie ahead." I said while sipping from my Estus flask.

"You know about this?" Arend asked with much surprise.

"I've been having… visions. Visions that explain to me everything about this world. The nature of our foe and the items that we use. And most importantly, this symbol on my neck."

I then brandished the mark on my neck for Arend to see.

"This is a Darksign." I said while pointing to my neck. "The sign of an accursed Undead. This explains why I am able to light bonfires. I am an Undead, and whenever I die, I get sent back to the last bonfire."

Arend looked at me as if I were completely insane. I sighed, understanding why he was skeptical, seeing as to how unbelievable it sounded.

"Basically, I am cursed with immortality. I can never age and I can never truly die. Every time I die, I will reawaken back at a bonfire such as this."

"That's hard to believe." Arend said while crossing his arms. "If you weren't my friend, I'd suspect you to be insane."

"Hey, I'm not asking you to believe me, I'm having a hard time believing it as well.'' I said while standing up. "Besides, that doesn't matter for now, let's move out. The staircase to the right leads to nowhere, the staircase to the left is the way to go."

"Okay then, let's move out then." Arend said while drawing his longsword.

We slowly moved down the stairs, ready to fight whatever would come at us. A few undead came forward to meet us but we quickly dispatched them, seeing that they were unskilled to defend themselves. I decided to put down the other undead, the passive ones, seeing that the souls they offered would be useful to gain strength for the upcoming trials ahead. Looking around, we decided to move on, seeing that the area was clear of enemies. We looked down the staircase and chose to go down the cellar to come upon a dark cell where we saw a few corpses sleeping. Arend and I decided not take any chances as Arend then proceeded to bring out a clay jar with a fuse from his satchel.

"Do you think you can light this fire for me?"

"I can try." I replied as I then flicked my fingers, producing a small spark that lit the bomb.

"Okay, you might want to clear the room." Arend replied before throwing the bomb.

I expected a small explosion but the explosion quite literally set the whole floor ablaze, pulverizing some of the wooden structures. Arend and I waited for the fire to die down before we climbed down the ladder. We saw a door on the left side of the hallway. I peeked out to see two undead on the side, one with a crossbow and one with a shield and spear. I raised a hand to Arend, signaling the presence of enemies.

"I don't suppose you have any more of those bombs?"

"No need, we can dispatch them with ease, it's not like there's anything worse out there."

At that moment, we felt a huge thud as I looked back outside, seeing a giant dragon hanging off the building, spewing fire everywhere. The other undead were scorched and burned in the blaze, which only prompted me to give Arend a deadpan.

"You had to tempt fate." I said while looking back out, before something came to mind. "Hold on, I have an idea."

I whispered my idea to Arend as he nodded at me. We peeked out, to see the dragon charging its breath. I raised my hand and gave Arend the signal to charge. I charged towards the spear and shield undead and shield bashed him back, while Arend went up and kicked the crossbow undead. We then proceeded to run back inside as the incoming blaze scorched the Undead to ashes. I felt the souls enter me, filling up the soul counter on my hand. Arend and I then ran as fast as we could across the wall before the dragon could breathe another flame. There were some undead in the way, but Arend and I quickly dispatched them before running to the building doorway, where a nearby knight was patrolling. We were questioning ourselves whether or not this knight was friendly. The knight had a shield that resembled a scutum and a sword like mine. Arend and I crept closer, only for him to suddenly turn around and run at Arend. Arend was caught off-guard by the knight as he was knocked back by the knight's shield bash. I quickly intercepted the knight and parried his attack. With his guard left open, I thrusted my sword into the gaps of his armor, drawing a large amount of blood before kicking him down. Much to my shock, the knight was still motioning to get up, but Arend quickly put a well-placed mordhau strike onto his helmet finally putting him down. We went inside to see a hooded undead standing idly before he threw a knife at me. I blocked it with my shield, took the knife and threw it back at the undead, nailing it in the head. I looked to my right to see a doorway that lead to a set of stairs. Arend and I climbed the stairs to find an unlit bonfire. Arend then proceeded to sit down as I lit the bonfire. I took the chance to sip some more Estus flasks as Arend then asked me.

"Do you mind if I take off my gauntlets? My hands have been sweating like pigs since I got here."

"Sure, I'm not stopping you." I said while sipping from my Estus flask.

I watched Arend take off his steel gauntlets, revealing his normal, pale hands. But his hands bore something out of the ordinary. A silver ring, on Arend's ring finger. I scratched my head at that. Arend was a member of the Teutonic Order, of course he would receive great honors and jewelry, but seeing him bear only one was puzzling. I decided to raise a question on that.

"Arend, what is that ring you're wearing?"

"Oh this? This is my wedding ring." Arend said while brandishing it, before realizing what he said and shutting his mouth.

"What?" I asked blankly, unable to process what Arend had said.

Arend sighed while he took off his helmet, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Antoine, a lot has changed the years following the day you died." Arend said with a somewhat regretful look on his face. "I left the Teutonic Order and started a new life."

"You don't just 'leave' the Teutonic Order, when you take the Oath, you are affiliated with them and them only."

"The new Grandmaster of the Teutonic Order, he said that it was God's will for me to leave, and His will is above all, even the Teutonic Order. He had me discharged with honors and blessings."

"What made him come to that conclusion?"

"The Lord works in many ways. The Grandmaster said that if I truly loved her then I should leave. He said I would be wasting the Lord's gift of love if I let her go."

"Whoa, even the Order backed you up." I muttered with awe, amazed at how so much has changed with me gone.

"What can I say, I fell in love." Arend smiled while looking at his ring. "Even the Pope had decided it best for me to simply follow the one I love and settle down with her."

"How is that possible?" I asked in awe.

"They made it possible, and look at me now. I am happily married for five years with a beautiful daughter." Arend said with a smile.

"W-Wait," I said, backing up our conversation a bit. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes, Christina, though my wife keeps butchering the name, so we named her Kuristina instead." Arend said while bringing out a locket with a picture inside. "She'll be turning a year older later this month."

"Well, seems like you've been busy." I commented with a snort.

I saw Arend's face dim all of a sudden.

"We all miss you Antoine. These five years have not been easy on all of us. Lady Alexandra, Duke Thomas, Earl Mark, Sir Francoise, it's just not the same without you Antoine."

"But you can move on from that right?" I said while playfully punching him in the shoulder. "I mean, your family life seems to be doing great!"

Arend didn't seem to respond as I awkwardly withdrew my hand.

"It doesn't feel fair. You sacrificed yourself to finally destroy the impenetrable Black Castle, and I get to have the happy ending."

"We're not supposed to dwell on things like that Arend." I smiled while putting a hand on his shoulder. "You of all people taught me that, after well… you know."

"It's okay to bring that up, that is baggage that I have already dropped."

"Then drop the ones you have now." I said with much sincerity.

Arend closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before saying.

"Okay, I'm good." Arend said with a relieved smile.

"Now that you've cheered up, allow me to ask, who did you marry?" I said while leaning forward in curiosity. "Two florins says it's Helga."

"No, not even close." Arend responded with a chuckle. "Here, I'll give you a picture of my daughter and piece it for yourselves."

Arend handed the locket to me as I examined the picture closely. The painting was impressive for how small it was. I could see Arend's feature's on the little girl, dark brown hair, white skin, but she had features that didn't belong to him. Her eyes were smaller than traditional European eyes, much more similar to the Eastern almond-shaped eyes. Her hair was also a darker shade of Arend's already dark brown hair. I could have sworn she looked like a certain Far Eastern lady, before reality sets in and the answer becomes clearer by the second. I looked at Arend with an incredulous expression.

"Her? Chinatsu?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Arend asked while crossing his arms.

"I don't know… I just didn't think you were the type to marry foreign women." I said with a shrug. "So how is noble life treating you?"

"Actually, I moved far away from the capital together with Chinatsu. We currently live in a small village bordering Dragundaala."

"Really? Seeing that you are the last of the Von Holland line, I would have thought that Duke Thomas would have insisted you to rule an estate. You're the only remaining male heir to the County of Holland, you deserve some sort of large estate, perhaps even be a governor."

"Oh heavens no, I get enough rewards as it is. Tax exemptions, a royal seal that grants me immunity from any government activity, royal favors from the Duke himself, and I'm currently stuck managing some of the lands given to me by the Duke."

"I thought you said you weren't a governor or noble."

"The feudal system is dying my friend, too many good nobles have lost their lives in the war, with so few nobles to take fiefs, the system had to change massively. Land ownership is mostly for enterprise purposes rather than feudal."

"What!? As in, the feudal system is becoming obsolete?" I asked while wiping the sweat off my forehead. "Things really have changed."

"Anyway, I own a few tracts of land reserved for farming. I earn a few humble florins from the enterprise selling wheat and bread. I still do mercenary work every now and then to make sure we have more than enough money for the family."

"Man, you? Doing mercenary work? I'm really amazed by how much has changed."

"Let's not dwell on it for now, let's talk more about this back at the shrine."

"Okay then, let's go." I said while gearing up.

We went through the doorway to see the same knight from before. We slowly crept by and decided to drop down to the floor below. I dropped down first before I heard Arend drop down behind me with a splat, killing an enemy who was sneaking up behind me. Arend and I nodded as we made our way towards the door. But on the way, the floor collapsed beneath me as I fell down to the lower level, to only be confronted by a large undead with a huge halberd. I gulped as I saw Arend gape down the hole.

"Antoine are you okay!?"

Seeing that the beast before me was wildly swinging his giant polearm at me, I could only scream.

"HEEELP MEEE!" I screamed as I began to make my hasty retreat.

Arend then plunged down onto the beast's back and impaled him with his sword. But that clearly did no damage as the beast still struggled savagely to get Arend of its back. I stepped in and ran towards the undead, ramming it full force with my shield, knocking it down. Arend hastily got off its back and recovered on his landing. While the beast was down, I proceeded to stomp its head repeatedly, finally putting it down for good. Arend and I climbed back up the ladder and proceeded the way we came. The doorway lead to another dragon corpse where two more undead were praying. I dispatched them with ease before moving on. Arend meanwhile had noticed an undead trying to be sneaky by climbing over the walls behind us and knocked him off. I meanwhile plunged down on another unsuspecting undead as we moved forward to what looked to be a rooftop. I dropped down on another undead waiting for us at the bottom, and put my sword between its eyes. It looked to be full of enemies as Arend then brought out another bomb.

"Where do you get these bombs?" I asked with curiosity. "I remember the priests and scientists coming together to make new ammunition for the cannons and such."

"Oh these are a newly issued fire bombs made by the Inquisition, developed by Grigor Al-Abad."

"I never the knew the Inquisition had Arab members now, much less dappled in science and such."

"Trust me when I say this Inquisition is far more different from your previous concept of the Inquisition. For one, they stopped the heretic hunting and moved more towards general public order and peace."

"For better or worse I guess." I shrugged before snapping my fingers and producing another spark, lighting the bomb. "Okay, throw it."

Arend threw the bomb into the center, catching all the undead in the blaze as we saw the beauty of burning corpses before we saw one of the corpses change of all a sudden. We stepped in a bit closer to see a GIANT BLACK ABOMINATION grow out of its back. Arend and I scrambled for the ladder with the creature walking towards us. Arend then proceeded to get his bombs as I proceeded to stop him.

"How many of those do you have?"

"About five more left."

"We don't know how long this journey will be, so I suggest you save up on those." I added in.

"I could craft some more as well. I've picked up a few trades along my mercenary work."

"Regardless, I think these crossbows I looted off the undead will suffice." I said while bringing out two crossbows and throwing one at him. "This has incendiary ammo apparently."

"Sure, let's get to it." Arend said while catching the crossbow. "How much ammunition?"

"Eight shots per crossbow, make them count or else it's going to be Iudex Gundyr all over again."

"Who?"

"…Nevermind." I sighed while loading up the crossbow. "Let's launch the bolts!"

Arend and I took aim at the creature and let off a volley. I was able to hit the creature's chest while Arend nailed it straight in the eye. The beast came at us even faster as Arend and I reloaded our crossbows and shot again. Straight to his stomach and straight to his head. The frightening black mass on his back tried to lunge at us but we rolled away. We then proceeded to reload our weapons before suddenly a screech filled the air as a dragon swooped down and slammed the creature. Arend and I stayed behind cover, watching it kill the black mass with ease. We slowly went out and took a look at the dragon. The dragon then turned to us, flying towards us as we scrambled towards the building. But the dragon swooped down in front of the doorway, blocking our path. We didn't know what to do as the dragon displayed its rider, a very tall man wielding a large and ornate spear. He had very large and shaggy white hair and clothing that seemed to cover most of his body. He then looked at me and pointed.

" **Art thou the Ashen One?"** He asked in a deep and growling voice.

"I am Monsieur Antoine d'Airell, Frère-Chevalier of the Hospitaller Order. But my new companions seem to take to calling me 'Ashen One'." I said calmly, trying not to be intimidated.

" **How about you Phantom, to whom do I speak?"** The man then asked, turning to Arend.

"Herr Arend von Holland, former heir to the County Holland, former Ritterbruder of the Teutonic Order, now mercenary." Arend calmly replied.

The giant man then turned around, his spear crackling with the power of lightning and thunder.

" **Meet me by the Cathedral of the Deep."** He said before climbing his dragon. **"I hath heard the cries of my kin, and they shall not go unheeded. The Cult of Aldrich will pay."**

Arend and I watched in awe as the man then flew off, leaving us dumbstruck at his arrival and his departure. Arend looked at me with an inquisitive expression.

"You know him?"

"If I ever find any other eight feet tall men with giant weapons, I'll let you know." I replied dryly.

Seeing that the path was now clear, we moved through the rooftops and down a ladder, though Arend had plunge attacked a knight to make sure that he was no threat. I then threw a spare throwing knife at a nearby undead crossbowman. We both nodded as we moved forward, dispatching any stray or sneaky undead. We saw the long ladder down as I proceeded to go down first, finding a really fat looking knight armor that was rather gigantic. I shuddered to think what man or thing could be large and heavy enough to even wear that. But my questions were answered as I saw an extremely fat-looking knight patrol the courtyard ahead. It had wings on it back, which greatly resembled the wings of a Winged Hussar. Arend switch his sword into a mordhau grip as I made a Sign of the Cross, readying myself to face this abomination. The knight ran at us and made a large swing, prompting Arend and I to split up and dodge the attack. Arend then began hammering at the creature with his mordhau strikes. The creature swung at him, only for him skillfully glance the strike aside and bash the creature's stomach with his pommel. I on the other hand, was taking a stab at the gaps, drawing some amounts of blood. But the knight then began to charge up an attack as he began spinning wildly. Arend had gotten out of the way, but I was unlucky enough to have to endure his spinning attack. I held strong against the spinning attack but I felt my stamina drain simply from how hard he hit. His next strike stunned me out of my defensive posture, and the following strike sent me flying to a wall. I felt the pain of the strike as I struggled to get up. Much to my relief however, the knight finally faltered as I saw Arend had climbed onto its back and plunged his sword straight into the gaps. The knight then fell on its knees and disintegrated, filling up my soul counter by a large margin.

Arend and I then nodded at each other, agreeing to move on. We went through the large doorway at the right to see two ways to go. One lead to the interior of what seemed to be a church, the other way lead to a giant gateway. Seeing that going inside was the far more preferable option, we moved left, to only be confronted by two knights, one wielding a sword and scutum shield, and another wielding a spear and scutum shield. Arend and I grimaced, knowing that we had the weapon disadvantage, but we moved forward to engage them. Arend moved towards the spearman while I engaged the knight one-on-one. I dodged the knight's shield before taking a stab at it. He then swung at me, which I parried and thrusted at his armor gaps. I then kicked him as hard as I could sending him back far. I then looked at Arend, who was fighting the knight with visible skill and accuracy.

Arend glanced away another spear thrust before smashing it down to disable the knight's weapon. He then bashed his opponent's helmet with his pommel, before using his hilt to hook onto the shield and pull it off before using the free opening to kick him back. The enemy then attempted to hit Arend with his bare fist but Arend caught the fist and snapped his arm with his knee. He then kneed the knight in the stomach before subduing him and plunging his sword into the downed knight's neck, killing him. I looked at Arend with a mixture of awe, horror, and fear as he looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?"

"You really don't mess around huh?" I said before looking back at the knight running back at me.

I got into stance but Arend quickly ran at it and bashed it with his shoulder. The knight was knocked against the wall as Arend approached it and smacked its face with a mordhau strike, repeatedly. The creature was beat around before it finally fell limp against the wall. Arend then saw my look of awe and fear once again as he sighed again.

"They're Undead enemies."

"I know, but knowing that you can do that intimidates me a bit." I said while looking ahead at the building doorway. "Come on, we can rest here."

Arend and I went into the cathedral. It was of familiar High Gothic style though it lacked the signature glow and liveliness of a normal cathedral. This cathedral did not hold the life of the god it worshipped, if it even had one. It was far too bleak for me, I could not wait to leave this godless place. Arend and I sat down to catch our breath, visibly panting from the tiring battle. Arend and I took off our helmets and allowed ourselves to breath as we sat down sprawled on the floor.

"Ahh, the wait has been long, Unkindled One."

I looked at Arend, who raised his hands in a defensive posture.

"Wasn't me." Arend said while looking to his left, to see a woman in dark robes. "Who the…?"

"How did we not notice her?" I wondered as I stood up, with Arend following me as we approached the old woman in robes, sitting serenely in her seat. "You were calling out to me?"

"Yes, you are the Ashen One are you not?"

"Erm, yes." I said while scratching the back of my head. "Though I am used to being called Sir Antoine."

"I am Emma, High Priestess of Lothric Castle. You are on a hunt for the Lords of Cinder, correct?"

"Yes, if I remember their names, the one currently at the shrine is Ludleth of Courland, the ones I am hunting are the Abyss Watchers, Yhorm the Giant, Aldrich Devourer of the Gods, and Prince Lothric. As far as I'm aware, Prince Lothric should be here, correct?"

"Allow me to speak frankly then, you will not find the Lords of Cinder here."

"What!?" I said in shock. "But I thought–"

"Prince Lothric cannot be confronted as of now, Unkindled One. The others have left, gone. To their churning homes, converging at the base of this castle. Head to the bottom of the High Wall. Forge on through the great gate, and raise this banner to proceed." Priestess Emma said before handing out a small banner.

"Er, thanks?" I said while taking the banner. "So where do I raise this banner?"

Emma pointed a bony finger at the gates across us.

"There be the great gate that you shall need to pass. But beware. The dog keeps a close eye on things. The vile watchdog of the Boreal Valley." She said before retreating back to a passive posture.

Arend and I looked at each other with uncertainty. This watchdog didn't sound so bad, but there were still so many questions that needed to be answered.

"High Priestess, I have a question."

"If it is within my knowledge, then I shall answer."

"Why is everyone calling me the Ashen One or Unkindled? Of all the visions that I have received. Of the Undead, of the Lords of Cinder, of Lordran, that is one thing that I fail to learn is why I am called the Ashen One, or the Unkindled One."

"Ashen One, do you not remember linking the flame?" Priestess Emma asked with confusion.

"Linking the flame, linking the flame. What does that mean?" I asked with annoyance. "You damned fire-loving zealots keep talking about it but you never actually speak of it."

"Ashen One, to link the flame means to pour your essence to keep the First Flame to keep it burning. Those who have failed linked the flame in the past are reduced to ash for they could not handle the Flame's power. That is why you are Unkindled, for you have failed to link the flame before."

"But that implies that I've done it before, I don't remember linking the–Hrngh!" I said as another piercing headache took my thoughts.

"Are you okay Antoine?" Arend asked with much concern.

"I'm fine." I replied dismissively. "So how did I even link the flame before?"

"That is for you to find out Unkindled One, you are here now, and your task is to return the Lords of Cinder to their thrones and link the flame as done in ages past."

"So be it then." I said while turning around to look at the great gate. "Come on Arend, let's move on."

"Let's go then."

"To the foot of the High Wall we go." I said while raising my sword in the direction of the gate.

Arend and I walked towards the gate from the cathedral, passing through the insignificant enemies and then through the small gaps in the gate. We saw a large room that lead to another gate. We walked across the room to see the gate covered in wood and other bits that we dared not even touch, but a whirring noise prompts us to turn around and see a mass of mist appear, with a strange, metallic creature coming out. It walked on all fours while using its mace as a form of support. Long, white hairs extended from his helmet. He smacked his mace down and let out an ear-piercing screech.

"Is that supposed to be the watchdog?" Arend asked, absolutely frozen.

"…Yes." I replied before slowing reaching for my weapons.

Arend and I drew our weapons, though we trembled as we knew we were fighting something that was clearly beyond our league.

"How many bombs do you have right now?" I asked as my sword and shield shook a bit.

"Five."

"Arend?" I asked with my eyes wide with fear.

"Yes?"

"Throw them all."

Arend wasted no time as he took out his bombs. I quickly lent a hand and began lighting them all. Arend then threw the bombs as fast as he could at the lumbering creature. The creature flinched under the pain of the fire but did not falter. Arend threw his last bomb and got into stance. We then nodded at each other as we then shouted.

" _Gott mit uns!"_ Arend shouted. (God with us!)

" _Montjoie Saint Denis!"_ I shouted as well. (Hold the line, Saint Denis!)

" _DEUS VULT!"_ We both shouted in unison.

We charged in, rolling through the monster's first attack and slashing it furiously. The monster tried another swing but I rolled through and continued slashing. Arend was having trouble fighting a monster bigger than he was. But all of its attacks were concentrated on me, as long as Arend could keep damaging it while I keep my distance, it should be fine.

But the monster suddenly rested on its mace and screeched loudly, with snow and ice coming out of his body and him suddenly glowing blue. It turned to me and suddenly charged fast. I was flattened by the charge as Arend came to my side.

"Antoine!"

"Arend… Look out…" I warned, my body still too weak at the moment.

Arend saw too late as the monster then charged him against the wall, essentially crushing him. I suddenly felt anger rise through me as I gained second wind. I took a few sips from my estus flask beforI stood up and charged at the beast. He threw a frost breath at me, only for me to dodge and begin slashing wildly. The creature tried to hit me, but I rolled through every attack, still attacking it. It jumped back before pouncing at me, prompting me to wait as it landed on me, giving me the perfect chance to pierce its stomach. I plunged my sword as hard as I could until the beast began to falter and perish. The beast then faded to ash as its body disappeared again.

" _Heir of Fire destroyed…"_

I rushed to Arend, who was up against the wall the entire time. He seemed to weak as I went on one knee and started trying to help him.

"Arend, are you okay?"

"No…" Arend coughed while grunting in pain, unable to move from his position. "He got me good."

"Arend no!" I screamed, desperately trying to get him to hang on. "You're my only friend here, don't go now!"

I rummaged through my pockets to find anything to treat him with.

"H-here! Take this Estus!" I said while putting it to Arend's lips, but he brushed it aside.

"Antoine… You know I'm not Undead…" Arend said as his began to disintegrate, his body turning into ashes. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it further…"

"Arend…" I said softly, the tears blurring my vision. "Don't leave me now… I'm scared…"

"I'm sorry my friend, but I won't be able to help you through this journey after all." Arend said before weakly pointing to the bonfire. "Go on, light it."

Arend then completely faded into ash, the wind carrying away what was left of him. I was left to watch as one of my only companions in this dark and godless world was gone. I slumped, my body suddenly feeling a lot more heavy than before. I slowly walked to the fire and lit it, seeing that the gates were open. I thought of raising the banner like what Priestess had instructed to me but now, I was too distraught to do anything, after what had just happened. I instead chose to rest, choosing to return to Firelink Shrine. I closed my eyes and saw the shrine come into view in my thoughts. I concentrated and let myself be taken back to the shrine.

I then opened my eyes, finding myself by the bonfire of Firelink Shrine. For some reason, it seemed much more bleak than when I first saw it. The light that entered shrine seemed to be no more. I sighed as I was approached by Firekeeper, who then bowed before me.

"Welcome home ashen one." She said while curtsying before me. "Speak thine heart's desire."

Is this what was going to greet me every time I would return? Just a bleak shrine, and a servant bound to me? It occurred to me that this is what would happen every time I would return. Just this woman greeting me and giving me the strength needed to defeat this powerful foes. No friends, no family, just a blind woman who was just a mere reminder of the trials ahead. This was going happen to every day. My breaths grew more panicked, my body began to sweat. My eyes jolted all over the place as my breathing became more aggressive. I grit my teeth, anger growing inside me, my mind was going blank.

"Ashen One, what is wrong?" Firekeeper asked while caressing my cheek, before looking at it in horror. "Ashen one, thou art…"

I felt my skin wither, I felt my body weaken, I felt my consciousness fleeting by the minute. I took a step back, my teeth chattering, my growls loudening, my anger growing. I saw my reflection on one of the stray puddles of the shrine. My face became paler, my eyes turned white, my hair was becoming withered.

"Thou art hollowing!" Firekeeper said with much horror. "Ashen one, please calm down!"

"Graagh…" I grunted, clutching my head as I began to lose myself. "What's happening… to me…"

The pain… It was unbearable… It was making me… angry. I wanted to kill everyone right now. I wanted to kill them all. I don't want to be stuck in this world. I'll kill everyone right now!

"Ashen One…" Firekeeper whispered before she moaned in pain, looking down to see that I had put a sword right in her stomach.

"Ha… Ha… Ha… Kill… All…" I growled as I got up, my sword still buried inside her. "Kill… Kill…"

But the Firekeeper did not scream nor shout, but she put a hand on my cheek, caressing it slowly. She look distraught, not at the pain that she was experiencing but rather, at my state.

"Ashen One… What is wrong?" She asked with a pained voice. "What has caused thee to degenerate to such a pitiful state, what has caused thy suffering?"

I then threw her against the wall, still angry and blinded my insanity.

"Ashen One… Ashen One…" Firekeeper said soothingly while stroking my cheek.

" _Antoine."_

 _I suddenly had a vision of my mother face to face with me. And I was crying, a sad and lonely child, being comforted by his mother. I felt her soft hands caress my cheek, wiping my tears away. Her bright emerald eyes looked into mine, as she gave a caring smile, stroking my hair._

" _Antoine, what is wrong?"_

" _My… my… friends…" I sobbed, scratching my eyes. "They're… they're… gone…"_

" _So you overheard your father speaking then…" My mother said while giving a sad smile. "I'm so sorry my sweet child."_

" _Why can't I see them again?" I whimpered while crying into her shoulder. "I miss them so much…"_

" _My child… You can never hope to see your friends again…"_

 _I cried even louder as my mother hugged me tighter, before whispering into my ear._

" _But you can keep them close to your heart." My mother said while touching the center of my chest. "Antoine… It will be okay. As long as you cherish these memories you've had with your friends, you will never miss them… Just cherish them my little one… Cherish them… Antoine… Be happy…"_

"Ashen One." Firekeeper said again, bringing me back to reality.

I woke up, to find myself staring at the ceiling, with Firekeeper looking down on me. I felt the softness of what I was lying down on her lap again. Firekeeper then stroked my hair.

"Thou hast finally regained thine sanity, Ashen One." Firekeeper said while sighing in relief. "Thou hats't worried me."

"Firekeeper… Your stomach…" I weakly said.

"Tis healed Ashen One. Know'st thou not? I cannot die." Firekeeper said while hanging her head. "When you has't lost consciousness, I had perished and resurrected before I had tended to thee."

"I'm sorry… for hurting you." I said, completely ashamed.

"No, I deeply apologize, for I underestimate the severity of thine hollowing, but I shall not make that mistake any longer." Firekeeper said before bringing her face closer to Antoine's

Antoine then suddenly put Firekeeper's face away from him, he was shocked at what she was about to do. He immediately gets his head off Firekeeper's lap and crawls away frantically.

"Ashen One, is something wrong?" Firekeeper asked while tilting her head.

"Y-You were about to kiss me!" I replied while pointing an accusing finger, left completely flustered.

"Thou has't mistaken my actions Ashen One, I have no plans on kissing thee, but rather, transfer my humanity to you to heal the hollowing."

"Humanity?" I asked while panting.

"Humanity, the solid form of human consciousness, it contains all the thoughts, emotions, dreams, awareness, and sentiments of the human person. When thou are hollowing, thou are losing thine consciousness, humanity shall undo its effects and return thee to normal."

Firekeeper then rested her hands on her bosom.

"As a Firekeeper, my soul is gnawed by infinite humanity, and I am offering it to thee." Firekeeper said while approaching me and crouching down. "So please Ashen One, allow me to serve thee. I shall ever be at thy side to remedy thee."

"C-Can we just do it without lip contact?"

"I do not see the issue Ashen One, thou did not protest the lip contact when thou were unconscious."

"What!?"

* * *

Arend opened his eyes slowly, he was back in his bedroom. His lovely wife sleeping right next to him, and his beloved daughter sleeping in a cradle across the room. He had been having nightmares about Antoine, but this felt different. It felt **real**. He quickly gets off the bed and begins to dress into his clothing. As he dressed up, his wife slowly rose from the sheets.

"Arend?" Chinatsu asked while rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing love, I just… had another one."

"About Antoine?"

"Yes, but this one is different." Arend said while putting on his trousers. "I need to talk to someone about this."

"And you're going now?"

"Take good care of Kuristina." Arend said while kissing his wife. "I won't take long."

"Whatever you say dear." Chinatsu said before she went back to sleep.

Arend exited the house and immediately ran for the main road. On the main road, he hailed an ox cart, gave his papers and payment before waiting on his ride to the capital, Amelborough. He arrives at the city as soon as dawn comes and immediately runs for the main cathedral. From there, he stood outside the building, with the Swiss Guard surveilling the front. Arend then approached them while trying to bring his papers out. However, the Swiss Guard stops him.

"You are Herr Arend, yes?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"His Holiness has been expecting you, so come inside and go straight into his office."

The guards then escorted Arend across the halls. Though there was much secrecy, Arend was perceptive enough to see through it.

" _If the Pope was expecting me, then he must know something about this then."_

Arend was brought before the door, with the guards opening the door, for the elderly Pope to stand up and greet him.

"Ah, Herr Arend, I have been expecting you." The Pope said before gesturing to the guards to leave already. "Come, have a seat my son."

I sat down by the table as the Pope then poured a cup of tea.

"Tea? It's straight from the Far East."

"Can we just get straight to the point?" I asked, a bit exasperated at all the formalities. "I know that you have knowledge on what's happening to Antoine."

"Perceptive as ever I see." The Pope replied while standing up and getting a book from his shelf. "Tell me Arend, what do you know about this world?"

"It is inhabited by godless lustful monsters, insanely powerful demons and magical creatures." Arend said curtly.

"Well, that's the general gist of it, but the world we live in now, it's general incredibility pales in comparison to this world thousands of years ago." The Pope said while setting down a book. "The Age of Fire, an age that is generally forgotten and preferred to stay that way."

"You're telling me that I traveled to the past?" Arend asked incredulously.

"Yes, in a way. This world suffers from a bad habit of having multiple cycles that start and end civilization, far worse than even fall of Rome or the Bronze Age collapse. Thousands of years ago, proud self-proclaimed gods ruled over humanity and in their selfishness, oppressed them as well."

"How do you know any of this?"

"I am the Pope remember? I am gifted with endless knowledge from the heavens. I can see from past to future, I am no longer bound by mortal confines." The Pope smiled. "So do you wish to know more about Antoine's new predicament? About the Darksign, about the Undead?"

"No." Arend said straight out, before leaning forward. "I want to know how I can get back to him and help him. More importantly, how do I bring him back?"

The Pope was silent for a second before going to a nearby cabinet and bringing out a white stone wrapped in rags. He brought it out and set it before Arend.

"This is a white Soapstone, it can be used by either a living or an Undead." The Pope said while pushing it to Arend. "Wipe it on the ground and you will leave a summon sign that Antoine will be able to see and use. Thankfully, he possesses the power of a Lord of Cinder and will be able to summon you back to his world."

Arend then took the soapstone and examined it. It was hard to believe that this basic object would be the key to returning to Antoine.

"Wait, but how about bringing him back here?" Arend asked.

The Pope sighed at that.

"Arend, sometimes, there comes a time where you'll have to accept that some things are simply bound to their fate." The Pope said before standing up and passing Arend. "But that is not important now, we still need to find the location to leave your summon sign."

"Huh? Why?"

"The place where you leave your summon sign will be the same place where Antoine will need to be, so we have to go to the ruins of Firelink Shrine to leave your summon sign for Antoine to see."

"What makes you so sure that Antoine will see it?" Arend asked with a raised eyebrow, following the Pope out of the room and through the hallways.

"I'm not, but he _will_ be frequenting Firelink Shrine." The Pope said while approaching a large door. "Now Firelink Shrine was actually built on a high hill, much like this palace and cathedral."

"Wait, you're saying that–"

The Pope then made a gesture with his hand and the door opened, revealing bleak looking ruins that looked extremely familiar to Arend. The Pope then smiled as he gestured through the door.

"Welcome to the bonfire."

Meanwhile, back at home, Chinatsu was already awake as she was cradling her daughter in her arms. She started cooing her infant as she nuzzled her affectionately. She then booped the nose of her baby, who then giggled at her touch.

"Okay Kuristina-chan, Ryoba oba-san will be here to pick you up soon, so be a good girl okay?"

The girl giggled and gurgled as a response, prompting Chinatsu to smile as she blew the baby's tummy. The knock is heard as she goes to the door to find Ryoba outside, a young Eastern lady with a ponytail on her head, and a short figure.

"Chinatsu-san!" Ryoba said while embracing Chinatsu, before seeing the baby and taking her into her arms. "Kuristina-chan~ Ryoba oba-san is here!"

Kuristina giggled as Ryoba made funny faces at her. Ryoba then faced Chinatsu then nodded.

"I promise that she is in good hands!"

"Well I can't protest now can I?" Chinatsu smirked. "You've been begging to see her ever since you heard the news."

"Anyway Chinatsu, I brought one of the treasures from that convention like you asked." Ryoba said while handing a package to Chinatsu. "The _Nikkō no senshi,_ or the Warrior of Sunlight talisman. Why did you want it again?"

"The Warrior of Sunlight covenant was one of my favorite tales, and I've heard that the wearer of the talisman gains an attractive glow that makes them shine like the sun."

This prompted a blank stare from Ryoba.

"What?"

"This is about Arend, isn't it?" Ryoba asked with a deadpan.

"N-No, what makes you think that?"

"Chinatsu, I know about the incident, it's really not a big dea–"

"Princess Serana of the Dark Elves **clearly** showed attraction towards him." Chinatsu said with utmost seriousness. "I've only realized now how easy it will be for Arend to be taken away by some wench."

"I think you're selling Arend short here." Ryoba said while cradling the baby. "He's your loving and faithful husband, and you both got little Kuristina to take care of, do you really think that bad of him to think that he would just leave the both of you for some princess?"

"No… But–"

"Just lay it off for now…" Ryoba sighed. "I'll be forced to tell Arend if things get a little out of hand."

"You wouldn't." Chinatsu gasped.

"Try me." Ryoba smiled before walking away and cooing the baby.

Chinatsu sighed as she closed the door. Maybe Ryoba was right, maybe she was getting a tad bit insecure. Arend was quite handsome, and plus, he was smarter, wiser, and older than her, it made sense on why Chinatsu would get a little possessive. She caressed her stomach, still feeling the stretch marks from her pregnancy. She found it amazing how she had already gone this far with Arend. She noted how Arend was such in a hurry this morning, but then she remembered why it was so urgent for him.

Antoine.

Chinatsu barely knew him, but she could tell that Arend was really close to him. When news of Antoine's death had reached them, it was the first time she saw Arend distraught and heartbroken. Even when Arend would compliment her personality, he would say that she reminded him of Antoine. She was a bit jealous about how she sometimes played second fiddle to Antoine, but she didn't mind as she knew that Antoine was a good friend to Arend, much like how Ryoba and the others were good friends to her.

She glances back at the package, still contemplating on whether to go through with it or not. She then shrugged as she opened it to find the talisman, with the sun emblem etched right onto the center. Chinatsu then put on the necklace and began to see her body glow.

"Man, the legends weren't kidding…" Chinatsu noted before feeling a bit faint herself. "Oh, why am I suddenly… feeling… dizzy…"

Chinatsu hobbled her way to her bedroom and collapsed.

* * *

I looked at the talisman wrapped around my neck, the talisman branded with the insignia of the sun.

"What is this?" I wondered out loud.

"That is the Warrior of Sunlight, thou must wear it to be a member of the Warrior of Sunlight covenant, from there, shalt be able to summon other wearers of the Warrior of Sunlight talisman." Firekeeper explained.

"Okay then." I said while tucking it in. "So when is this spirit supposed to come?"

"Ugh…"

I turned around to see a golden colored spirit walk up behind me, she wore a farmer's hat and wielded a spear with a curved blade, a naginata. I paled as I realized who this was.

"Chinatsu?"

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


End file.
